


Costura

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ele era uma incógnita para Machi, como sempre fora. Suas entrelinhas eram impossíveis de ler. Mas ela seguia seu caminho, seguia seus instintos... Silêncio. Essa é a arte shinobi.





	Costura

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Eu finalmente cedi a esse ship. Ele estava preso na minha garganta há algum tempo, mas eu não tinha coragem suficiente para dizer seu nome em voz alta. Foi preciso um surto repentino por volta de uma hora da manhã para que eu conseguisse botá-lo no papel. Obrigada, surto.

Ela dominava a arte das linhas e nas entrelinhas sabia se expressar. Ficava quieta em seu canto, olhando a todos de soslaio. Mas, quando era chamada, não decepcionava ninguém. Era uma jovem confiável. Previsível. Caminhava sempre pelos mesmos traçados, seguindo sua moral, seus pensamentos, seus instintos. Hisoka achava-a divertida. Ela só queria mandá-lo à merda. No entanto, jamais daria esse gosto ao mágico.  
Não. Machi tinha outras prioridades. A Trupe era a sua família, era o seu lar. Não havia nenhum outro espaço no mundo para ela. Por isso, Machi sempre participava de bom grado de todas as missões. Esforçava-se para se entender com todos. Esforçava-se para impressioná-lo. Ele, que nunca lhe dispensava o olhar. Ele, que estava sempre perdido em pensamentos. Ele, cujas entrelinhas Machi era incapaz de ler.  
Naquela noite, na Torre Celestial, a kunoichi costurou os braços de Hisoka. Cobrou o seu preço, é claro. Não prestava favores sequer a seus companheiros; por que o faria para aquele palhaço desprezível? Ele se encantou pela sua habilidade com as linhas. Teceu comentários sobre a infância longínqua e sua tara por chicletes. Machi crispou os lábios, desejando mandá-lo à merda.  
Então, novamente ele.  
A ordem de reunião fora recebida com um meio sorriso. Machi marchou ao encontro da Trupe com a trouxa jogada sobre o ombro. No rosto, a fachada de sempre. Os mesmos olhos frios, os mesmos lábios imóveis. Acomodou-se no prédio abandonado como se tivesse morado ali a vida inteira. Esperou por algumas horas. Conversou com as outras Aranhas. Ficou quieta em seu canto, olhando a todos de soslaio. Até que ele apareceu.  
Trevas marcaram a estadia em Yorkshin. Pela primeira vez, Machi leu as entrelinhas dele, mas desejou do fundo de seu coração bandido que tivesse fracassado. Ela lamentava a morte de Uvogin, mas estava acostumada a perdas. O que a kunoichi não suportava era aquela tristeza contida, aquele olhar doce e docemente melancólico. Não se opôs à decisão de transformar o luto em uma verdadeira orquestra. Mas não sentiu qualquer alento ao matar os guardas que cercavam o hotel do leilão clandestino.  
Depois, o sequestro.  
Machi não perderia o controle, jurou a si mesma. Permaneceu no caminho que traçara para si. Fidelidade acima de tudo? Sim, mas a quem? Não queria que Danchou morresse ainda, por isso escolheu confiar em Paku. Permaneceu em silêncio quando Phinks iniciou seus protestos. Brigar com os companheiros não era uma conduta que seu líder aprovaria. Ela confiou em Paku... E Kuroro Lucilfer foi salvo.  
Então, a despedida.  
Paku morreu, marcando em todos a dor de uma nova perda. Mas a perda que mais marcava a kunoichi era a partida de seu Danchou. As Aranhas armaram um plano. Infiltraram-se naquele jogo estranho de morte. Hisoka apareceu outra vez, o traidor. Durante o breve reencontro, Machi não desejou mandá-lo à merda.  
Ela desejou matá-lo.  
O tempo seguiu seu percurso... E, finalmente, ele reapareceu. Que alegria expressava-se naqueles olhos frios, naqueles lábios imóveis! Só quem soubesse ler as entrelinhas seria capaz de perceber. Machi estava feliz. O Danchou retornara. E era uma incógnita para ela, como sempre fora. Não lhe dispensava atenção. Ocupava-se com outros assuntos. E Machi seguia seu caminho, seguia seus instintos... Silêncio. Essa é a arte shinobi.  
O duelo na Torre Celestial foi um novo alento. A morte do mágico foi recebida com indiferença. Não era mais uma Aranha. Machi observou o cadáver, perdida em pensamentos. Finalmente foi à merda, não? Ah, o que mais ela tinha além das lembranças desagradáveis, das provocações, dos olhares amarelos? Ojeriza! Desprezo! Era isso o que a kunoichi sentia pelo mágico. No entanto, ele já estava morto. E havia pagado por seus serviços. Ela costurou seu corpo, não por compaixão ou respeito. Costurou-o simplesmente porque podia.  
Hisoka acordou. Vivo. Saudável. Sedento.  
Ele imobilizou Machi com sua aura de chiclete. Riu-se de seus esforços, de seu desespero, de seu rancor. E o maldito poupou aquela presa tão frágil. Ele poupou Machi. Enquanto o demônio partia, ela se contorcia naquelas amarras, grunhia, ensandecia-se. Que ele a deixasse viver, tudo bem. Pouco lhe importava que seu orgulho fosse jogado na lata de lixo. Aquela era uma dor que Machi conseguia suportar.  
Mas os pensamentos perversos invadiram sua mente, tirando-a de seu caminho, usurpando-a de seus instintos. Ela caía de suas linhas, perdendo-se no breu do medo e das incertezas. Kuroro derrotaria Hisoka outra vez... Derrotaria? O mágico não conseguiria vencê-lo... Conseguiria?  
A dor alastrou-se pelo peito de Machi, perfurando seu coração bandido. Se o Danchou fosse morto, ela não seria capaz de costurá-lo.


End file.
